


Crossing the Line

by orphan_account



Category: Fringe
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Female Protagonist, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lives of Nina Sharp, Walter Bishop, and William Bell intersect in interesting ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> beta read by Vlada-vvv

**Crossing the Line**

**Chapter 1**

 

  _Nina, I was your right hand, and you were mine. For the many hours we spent exploring the impossible, a small thank you._ (William Bell's will, episode 3.02, “The Box”)

 

2006

She found William in his office already packing.

“Hello, Nina,” he said as he hurriedly shoved his files into a small compact suitcase.

Pretending not to notice the stern look on Nina's face, the look that would put many Massive Dynamic employees in fear for their lives, William continued as if it was a   
perfectly ordinary business meeting.

“Your timing is impeccable as always, my dear. I was just about to come and inform you that I'll be doing some traveling for the next few months. Now, I've already set up our usual system of communication for while I'm gone and, of course, Massive Dynamic will be completely under your control.”

To anyone else it would have sounded like William Bell was simply taking a vacation from his busy position as CEO of one of the largest and most powerful companies in the world. His COO, who had been running the company in all but name for the past two years, knew far better.

The sound of Nina's heels echoed on the hardwood floor as she crossed the room to lay a hand on her boss' arm.

“William,” she said as she took his face in her hands and looked him directly in the eyes, “look at you. Look at what your trips to the other side have done to you. Who's to say your next visit won't be your last?”

It was true what Nina said. While she and William were only separated by a matter of months in age it looked twenty years. William had always been a thin man but the skin now seemed to hang off his lanky frame. His complexion was sallow and deep lines were etched into his once-handsome face.

“Nina,” William replied moving his hand to brush a stray lock of hair out of her eyes, “you haven't seen the other side. Their universe is dying and Walternate knows we're responsible. They're angry, Nina. Our two universes are about to go to war and I must do everything in my power to stop it.”

“And if you die on the way to your self-declared act of heroism?”

“No need to worry on that end. I've done the calculations and I am certain one last trip will not be the end of me,” William admonished with a smile that anyone else would have found charming. “You can't expect me to sit on my hands and watch the chaos unfold. I have to go, no matter what the risk may be.”

Had it been anyone else but William Bell, Nina wouldn't leave the room until she had talked him out of his quest for martyrdom. As it was William, she simply made an exasperated sigh and asked: “Will there be anything else, Dr. Bell?”

“Yes, thank you for reminding me. There is one more thing. If there is any hope of saving our world we need to have all our best people accounted for. It's time to bring Walter back into the fold.”

Nina stared at her boss wondering if traveling between universes had begun to corrode his brain as well as his body. 

“You can't be serious, William! He's been locked up in St. Claire's for 15 years! Who knows what that place has done to him. Not to mention he's missing …”

“I've had him watched over the years,” William loudly interjected, “and my sources tell me that while Walter Bishop's sanity may be in question, his genius remains intact. And if there's anyone I know who can get him out of the mental institution and back into society, it's you, Nina.”

Nina reluctantly added this newest assignment to her already burgeoning mental list of things to do. After briefing his number two on other company-related matters Dr. Bell turned to leave only to stop in mid-stride. He turned back to Nina and, in a rare gesture of sentiment, lifted her gloved hand to his lips.

“Don't worry, my dear. I'll be back before you know it.”

Nina watched him go without a word knowing she would never see William Bell alive again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> betaed by Vlada-vvv

**Crossing the Line**

 

**Chapter 2**

 

 

_\- I forgot how serious this campus has become. I remember my time here quite differently.”_

_\- We did have fun, didn't we? Don't know what happened to this generation._

(Nina Sharp and Walter Bishop, episode 3.06, “6955 khz”)

 

 

1964

Walter was on his way to freshman chemistry when he saw her for the first time. It would be hard not to notice the stunning creature walking across the Harvard Campus. She was dressed in black despite the eighty degrees of the bright August day but it only served to accentuate the mane of flame-colored hair that fell half-way down her back. She couldn't be any older than Walter but she moved with an air of confidence that belay her years. Unfortunately, Walter was so taken with the sight of her that he didn't see his dormmates rush past him. At least not until he found himself knocked onto the ground.

“Watch where you're going, Bishop!” his roommate Larry yelled as he ran past him.

Cursing Walter pulled himself to his feet and brushed the dirt off his clothes. The woman was nowhere in sight. Bemoaning his streak of bad luck Walter continued his trek towards the chemistry building wondering how many points his professor would dock him for being late _again_ **.**

It would be three weeks before Walter saw the mystery woman again. His dormmates who had been surprisingly amicable of late had invited him to join them at a local frat party. Head buried in a pile of homework, Walter had no desire to go whatsoever. He would have spent his entire Friday night exploring the mysteries of science if it hadn't been for the urging of his roommate.

“Oh come on, Bishop! You can't miss this. It's Alpha Sigma's biggest party of the year! The hottest girls on campus will be lining up for all the free booze you could dream of. Don't be such a buzzkill, Walt. Come out and have fun for a change!”

Walter grimaced at the hated nickname. He already had his own definition of “fun” hidden away in his bottom drawer. But how could he say no to his first genuine offer of friendship since arriving at Harvard?

The sun was just starting to set as Walter made his way towards the frat house. His dormmates had already gone ahead to help with the preparations leaving Walter to walk alone along the garden path that connected the dormitories to the outlying frat houses. Rounding a corner he walked into an open clearing that led into the university's arboretum. There, sitting on a bench, sat the very creature Walter had been dreaming of for weeks on end. Legs crossed and smoking a cigarette she looked very much the same as she had on that fateful day in June. Only this time she was wearing a black miniskirt that rode up to show a pair of shapely legs.

Skidding to a halt Walter tried and failed to act cool as he walked up to the red-haired goddess before him.

“Huh-hello, I don't believe we've m-m-met before. My name is…”

“Walter Bishop, I know. I heard your friends talking about you when they passed through here earlier. I wouldn't recommend going to the party, from the sound of it they have a rather nasty surprise in store for you.”

Walter stared at the woman in open-mouthed shock. That his dormmates were playing a practical joke on him was really not a surprise. Walter had been the butt of everyone's jokes since he was a tiny child. He had just expected Harvard to be different. Yet, there was something a little bit off about this woman's warning.

“You mean they just walked by you and didn't see you?”

If Walter had noticed her from several yards away, he failed to see how his “friends” could have just strolled past her from a distance of a few feet. The mysterious creature smiled and pointed coyly at the clump of bushes framing the bench.

“I was behind there.”

“Behind there? Why would you be hiding in the bushes?”

The woman laughed.

“I was waiting to meet someone back there. Someone who decided not to show up. Unfortunate for them, don't you think?”

Walter's head was now a mass of confusion. He longed for the simple logistics of his physics homework. Nonetheless, he wasn't going to let an opportunity to spend time with this amazing creature pass him by. He plopped down next to her on the bench and tried to continue his set of awkward introductions from earlier.

“I saw you on campus near the chemistry building a few weeks ago. I don't suppose you…”

“Yes, I've heard about you. Walter Bishop, a seventeen year old freshman and already one of the science department's rising stars. Quite an accomplishment.”

Again, Walter stared at the auburn-haired stranger in utter astonishment.

“Huh-how do you…”

“Trust me, I know everything,” she replied with an almost predatory smile.

Walter sat there in stunned silence staring at the girl. He wondered if it was in his best interests to run back to the safety of his dorm room. For her part, she continued to smoke her cigarette staring off into the distance. Her eyes, Walter noticed, were a rather pretty shade of blue.

Inspiration struck. Walter might not be good at small talk, or talking to women period for that matter, but there was one thing he did consider himself a pro at. Reaching inside his inner coat pocket Walter produced a small bag he had been saving for the frat party and asked: “Would you be interested in something a little more potent than nicotine?”

His companion laughed and reached inside her own jacket to produce a pipe.

“Yes I would and I know just the place to smoke it.”

She got up from the bench motioning for Walter to follow her.

“By the way,” Walter called after her, “I don't believe I got your name.”

But the woman was already out of earshot leaving Walter to run after her.

They made it to the business center school (the building's official name had slipped Walter's mind) when the woman stopped and pointed to a crude makeshift ladder nestled against a tangle of prickly-looking vines. Without a word his companion began to climb. 

“Are you sure this is safe?” Walter asked in a slightly quivering voice. 

“Oh yes,” she called back, “it's the best spot in the whole school. Don't worry, I've been up here dozens of times.”

Walter nervously scampered after her nearly tripping when he realized he could see all the way up her skirt.

Once they had reached the top, Walter's unlikely partner-in-crime led him behind a ventilation fan and began to pack the marijuana into her pipe. She was right; the view from the top of the building was incredible. The whole campus lay before them and, once night fell, they wouldn't even need the ventilation fan to hide behind.

It was after they had smoked a few rounds that the woman turned to him and said: “So tell me about the wonderful world of science, Mr. Bishop.”

Now here was something Walter was completely in his element about. Delighted at the chance to show his brilliance Walter began listing his most recent studies before delving into a detailed description of Krebe's theory. Most of the girls he had met tended to roll their eyes in boredom and find excuses to leave at the slightest hint of “scientific babble” but this one sat silent and stared at him in rapt attention. Perhaps she didn't know everything after all.

It was sometime later when their supply of pot had been long depleted and Walter was explaining the logistics of Newton's Law of Physics as applied to a root beer float that his companion stood up and said: “Why don't we try something else for a little while?”

Without ado she took off her jacket and began to unbutton her blouse.

“Wh-what are-are you doing?” Walter stammered.

“What do you think I'm doing?” she replied bending down to give him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Walter who had never seen a naked women outside of his father's collection of Penthouse magazine wisely realized this was an opportunity he couldn't afford to miss, no matter how bizarre the circumstances. He made no protest as the flame-haired beauty unbuttoned his pants and straddled him. Within seconds he was inside of her. It was an incredible sensation, better than any of his most vivid fantasies. Walter had to recite every mathematical equation available in his vast memory to keep himself from falling away in a cloud of ecstasy before his partner had time to finish.

Later as they lay together in the aftermath, panting and breathless, Walter turned to his companion and said: “By the way, you haven't told me your name.”

The woman who had just stolen the last of Walter's innocence convulsed into fits of laughter. 

“My name's Nina,” she said gasping for breath, “Nina Sharp.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> betaed by vlada_vvv

**Crossing the Line**

**Chapter 3**

  
  


1965

At eighteen Walter Bishop was the happiest he had ever been in his life. He may be half a semester into his sophomore year but he was already the star of the chemistry department. His teachers showered him with praise amazed by his innovative new ideas. In fact, according to Nina, there were whispers among the staff that he might be the next Albert Einstein.

Nina. Truth be told, she was the real reason for Walter's happiness. Ever since that fateful day on top of the business school she had been an ever-changing presence in his life. Clad in a tight black clothes and high heels she would sit perched on top of Walter's study desk while he prattled on about the wonders of science. And of course, there was the sex which continued to be amazing.

Walter's favorite moments, however, were the rare occasions when she fell asleep beside him. Her face in its unconscious state took on an almost child-like mask of innocence in direct contrast to the imposing figure she was in the waking world.

Despite the physical and emotional intimacy they shared Nina deftly refused the title of girlfriend. She already had several other lovers, of both sexes. Monogamy, Nina said, was a product of religious and patriarchal American society that she refused to conform to and, to his surprise, neither did Walter. His confidence around women had improved exponentially.

While he may be one of many Walter did believe himself to be Nina's favorite. By the beginning of his sophomore year he had left the dorm in all but name to take up residence in the small two bedroom apartment Nina rented off campus. If that wasn't a show of devotion, what else could it be?

It was a Saturday morning in early November when Nina strode into the kitchen Walter had turned into a makeshift laboratory.

“Good morning,” she purred opening the blinds and letting sunlight spill into the room. Walter winced.

“Nina, what are you doing?”

“Walter, it's nearly eleven am. Have you been up all night again?”

Walter squinted trying to remember if Nina had even been home the night before.

“I was in the middle of a very important experiment that you…”

“Walter, is that a gerbil?”

Nina had finally caught sight of the contents of the kitchen and was staring at it with a slightly nauseated expression.

“ _It was_. I've been conducting tests to see…”

Nina waved him away with an air of weariness. In the sunlight she looked just as tired and cranky as Walter felt.

“I need you to clean this place up, we have company this evening. I've met someone that I know you're going to love.”

Walter looked up at his lover interested for the first time since she had entered the room.

“Is she blond or brunette?”

“ _His_ name is William and I do believe he has dark hair. I met him at the club last night. He's one of the most intelligent men I've ever met barring present company,” she said with a cheeky grin.

Walter gave a sigh of exasperation accidentally knocking a pile of papers covered in complex mathematical equations to the floor.

“Nina, I've told you time and time again that I'm not into that sort of thing.”

“Oh not that kind of friend,” Nina replied bending down so her face was level with Walter's seated figure. “A _friend_ friend **.** Someone you can talk to about all of this.” She gestured at the array of scientific equipment scattered around the room.

“And if you finish cleaning early, we might have time for... other things.”

She gave Walter a quick peck on the lips before sauntering off in the direction of her bedroom. Walter sat at his desk in stunned confusion before getting up to put his experiment away.

***

Their visitor arrived early that evening. He was a tall thin boy with greasy black hair and eyeglasses that looked about ready to fall off his face.

“Walter, I'd like you to meet William Bell. He just transferred here from a small college in Georgia to major in chemistry and physics... Is that right?”

William nodded in reply to Nina's question but his attention was focused on Walter. For her part, Nina was looking at their guest with a predatory look Walter found all too familiar.

“Now, I'm sure Walter can show you around the place, I'll be back later tonight.”

Nina made a move towards the door but Walter was faster grabbing her before she could leave completely.

“You can't just leave me here with this stranger. Where do you think you're going?”

“Out,” Nina retorted with a mischievous grin on her face and she was gone before Walter could get another word in.

William watched Nina's departing figure with a look of detached interest.

“So what's her story?”

Walter threw up his hands in exasperation.

“Who knows…”

He hated to admit it but he actually knew very little about Nina Sharp. Despite all the times they had spent together fucking and living under the same roof Walter had learned little about her since that infamous night on top of the business school. Sure, he could tell William about her favorite foods, her love for jazz music, and the way she would trod around the yard barefoot after a summer rainstorm. However, of her past, her family, even where she came from, Walter knew nothing. Nina Sharp was an enigma and she had some very… creative ways of distracting him when tried to learn more. He had deduced from looking at her textbooks that she was a pre-law major, though she seemed far more interested in the physical sciences.

Turning to other topics Walter picked up the bong lying on the living room table and said: “Would you care for a smoke?”

“Certainly,” William replied.

Walter packed the bong with his favorite brand of marijuana and gave William the first hit. They sat on the couch for several minutes passing the device between them without a word.

“So,” Walter said, “I take it you've already slept with her.”

“No, I haven't. We spent several hours talking at a party last night. She seemed rather taken with my theories on the human brain.”

Walter snorted.

“Trust me. It will only be a matter of time before she has you in her clutches. But I'm curious to know what theory of yours could have caught Nina's attention.”

“Well, it's always been my belief that the human mind at birth is infinitely capable. The problem is that every contact we have from that moment on - physical, social, and intellectual - only serves to limit those capabilities.”

“And what would happen if we didn't have those limitations?” Walter asked intrigued in spite of himself.

“Oh, I suppose a whole range of superhuman abilities. Telekinesis, telepathy, pyrokinesis, maybe even shape-shifting. Here,” William reached into his pocket to produce a long rectangular package, “would you care for some licorice?”

Nina returned home later that night to find the two men engrossed into their conversation, utterly oblivious to her arrival.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> betaed by Vlada-vvv

**Crossing the Line**

**Chapter 4**

  
  


1966

“Her full name is Nina Karen Sharp,” Belly said in between mouthfuls of popcorn.

Walter had managed to duplicate his mother's recipe for homemade popcorn with olive oil and sea salt in what remained of the kitchen stove.

“She's from Chicago, the daughter of a fairly successful practice lawyer. Her father wanted her to go to Northwestern, she convinced him to let her go to Harvard on the condition she major in pre-law. Her real field of interest is industrial engineering.”

Walter looked at his friend in silent appreciation.

“How do you know all of this?”

“I asked.”

“So have I but she always...” Walter stopped in mid-track trying to remember through a drug-filled haze just why he had never gotten a straight answer from Nina.

“That's because I don't turn into putty the second she lays a hand on me.”

Walter slunk to the floor, his head resting against the baseboards, too tired and stoned to launch a protest.

“What about her mother? Is that where Nina gets the crazy genes from?”

“Interestingly enough, that was the one piece of information I couldn't pry out of her. I've never seen Nina look so... on edge.”

Walter silently processed this information. To be honest, Nina's refusal to share anything about her past had allowed his imagination to run away with him. He had pictured her in his mind as a teenage runaway or a wealthy heiress in disguise. The truth was rather boring in comparison.

Walter sat up to peer at the kitchen clock.

“Speaking of the devil, it's 4am. Where the hell is Nina? Didn't she say she would be right back?”

“Remember that waitress who waited on us at Sully's earlier. The one you were so taken with?”

“Ah, Penelope,” Walter said with a dreamy smile. “Did you know that she gave me her number? I plan on calling her as soon as we get out of class tomorrow.”

“I wouldn't bother,” William said. “I saw your friend making out with Nina in the parking lot as we drove away.”

Walter rose to his feet pacing back and forth along the length of the kitchen floor in fury.

“Dammit, I could swear she told me she wasn't going to do this to me again.”

“What Nina Sharp wants, she gets.”

William stood up to give his friend a comforting pat on the back.

“Besides, we don't need Nina to have all the fun, do we?”

Walter stared at Belly noting a glint in his friend's eyes that was at once strange and familiar.

“I suppose not, we do have a couple of acid tablets stashed behind the fridge.”

“That's not what I mean and you know it.” Belly leaned closer so their faces were a scant inch apart.

Two years ago when Walter was still a clueless virgin he could not have imagined a situation such as this. Nina had opened the door to a whole new world of social experimentation, a path that had led him to this very moment, where Walter could admit that William Bell was just as enticing a creature as Nina herself. He made no protest when Belly pulled him into a passionate embrace.

***

Walter awoke later that night to find himself lying next to William's naked body. Nina was staring down at them with that trademark mischievous grin on her face.

“It was about time. I was wondering what took you two so long.” She had already unbuttoned her blouse and was stepping out of her skirt. “But you didn't think you could have all the fun without me, did you?”

Nina finished undressing and leapt onto the bed between the two boys. Walter groaned, his sore muscles protesting at the mere thought of another round of sexual activity. Not that he dared kick Nina out. William was right; Nina always got exactly what she wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> betaed by Vlada-vvv

**Crossing the Line**

**Chapter 5**

  
  


1966

Nina took her boys on vacation with her at a private beach the summer before their senior year. It was a small town called Craneville right near the larger metropolis of Ipswich. Nina spent most of her days indoors, all too aware of the effects the sun had on her pale skin. Walter and Belly camped out on the beach with a seemingly endless supply of drugs booze and scientific documents.

“I must say that was the worst fireworks display I've ever seen,” Belly commented after the town's 4th of July celebration.

Walter snickered in agreement. Nina who lay next to him on a beach blanket merely nodded, her eyes staring off into the distance.

“William, did you see anything moving over there?”

She pointed at a patch of bushes about two hundred feet away. William squinted in the direction of the indicated area and shook his head.

“There's nothing there. Are you sure you're not seeing things, Nina? This is the third night you've asked me this question. I always thought you were a little stir crazy.”

Nina rolled her eyes at William's latest insult.

“It's getting late, I'm going back inside,” she responded curtly.

She rose to her feet brushing the sand off of her black sundress as she headed back in the direction of the beach house. Walter stared after her thoughtfully.

“Spiteful comment aside, there really is something wrong with her? Haven't you noticed? She hasn't been herself in weeks.”

“Perhaps she's bored without a steady supply of college students to satisfy her sexual perversions.”

This time it was Walter's turn to be annoyed with Belly. It was true that Craneville had little to offer in the way of romantic interests but that didn't account for the sudden change in Nina's behavior. She had lost much of her playful nature since arriving in Craneville. Even after sunset she spent most of her time alone walking along the beach. Well, that behavior made sense, as Nina and Belly had been at each other's throats for weeks. Perhaps he would make a futile attempt to talk to her about it in the morning.

“Care to pass the scotch this way?” Walter reached for the bottle tempted to throw it at Belly's head.

***

“Walter, wake up!”

Someone was shaking him, someone with a voice that sounded like razor blades rattling around his inner ear. Walter managed to prop an eye open only to be blinded by a painful burst of light. Grunting he turned over on his side, face against the sand, which had somehow hardened to concrete overnight.

The voice stopped shaking him and Walter headed back to slumber land only to be fully awakened by a heavy blow to the side of his face.

Walter's eyes jerked open to see Belly standing over him. Instead of the beach he was lying on the floor of a prison cell. Suddenly, the horror of the previous night's events flooded back into him. Shaking Walter tried to rise to his feet only to collapse back onto the floor, his head still ringing from a massive hangover.

“You've been out for over ten hours,” Belly's voice boomed out as if someone had pressed a microphone against Walter's oversensitive ears. “I was starting to worry.”

Walter groaned. “You have an interesting way of showing your concern.”

Belly shrugged. “Would you have preferred to be awoken by the prison guards?”

He did have a point. Walter allowed Belly to pull him to his feet and lead him over to the bed-bench where a plate of vile-looking prison food awaited him.

“I've managed to contact Nina.” Belly watched Walter gulp down his meal. “She'll be here within the hour to pay our bail and get us out of here.”

He sounded remarkably cheerful for a man who faced up to 20 years in jail. Not that Walter was in any better of a position.

Sure enough, Nina arrived later that afternoon and she was absolutely livid.

“I left you alone on that beach for two hours and you two made Napalm and started a chemical fire?”

“But Nina, this is a fantastic discovery! Belly and I didn't even think it was possible to make explosives using…”

“Don't even start that line with me...either of you,” Nina interjected. “You were drunk and stoned out of your minds and you behaved like idiot children! Do you really think spending half your life in prison is worth any scientific progress you might have made?”

“Nevertheless, we're even less likely to make any sort of defense on our part from this jail cell,” Belly replied smoothly.

“Well, as it turns out, I only have the money to pay bail for one of you and since Walter's still a minor, his fee is considerably lower. I'm sure you'll be fine in here for a few days, William. From what I've heard, you've become quite the celebrity around here. The deputies seem to think you're some sort of science fiction character from outer space.”

Walter cackled. “It's that damned TV show again. Space Track or something like that.”

A prison guard arrived shortly to release Walter with William looking none too pleased. As Walter and Nina left the police station, she stopped turning to look back at a man Walter could only presume was the town's sheriff.

“What is it Nina?”

She turned back towards Walter and patted his hand with a reassuring smile.

“Nothing, for a moment there I thought he looked familiar. Come on, let's go home and get some sleep.”

***

“Let me be frank with you, Ms. Sharp. If we enter a plea bargain, there's a good chance I can get the drug charges dropped. That will narrow their sentence down to about 20-25 years in prison. If they're as well-behaved as you claim they are, they may even make parole in as little as ten years. Now, unless you can successfully prove that Walter Bishop and William Bell did not start a chemical fire on the beach with their own homemade explosives, I suggest you advise your friends to take this offer.”

Walter sat to Nina's left staring listlessly at the floor. The district attorney, Mr. Fiddlestins was it, was a rather dour-looking creature that reminded him of his high school English teacher from hell. He had only been too happy to let Nina do the talking.

Nina stared at the district attorney with a polite but impassive expression she must have picked up from her lawyer father.

“If you don't mind, Walter and I are going to sleep on this before making our decision. It's been a long day for both of us and we still need to consult with William on this matter.”

Mr. Whatshisname snorted and lay back in his chair.

“Suit yourself, lady.”

Walter bristled ready to give the man a piece of his mind. With the exception of William Bell no one insulted his lady love and got away with it.

Nina held Walter back by interlacing her hand with his and leading him towards the door.

“Leave it Walter! You're already in enough trouble as it is.”

To Walter's annoyance they went not to their temporary residence but to the local drug store. Somehow, in the middle of all this craziness Nina had found the time to develop the photos William had taken on the beach. Standing in line Walter could barely contain his impatience, especially, since Nina seemed more interested in the outside windows than their immediate surroundings.

“Walter!” Nina hissed. “That girl with the long blonde hair, does she look familiar to you?”

She tilted her head in the direction of the Laundromat across the street. Walter shook his head in confusion.

“Listen,” Nina said, “here's the money and the car keys. Go ahead and pay for the photos, I'll be home shortly.”

And with that she was gone heading across the street to intercept the stranger. Walter stared after her looking absolutely flabbergasted.

***

The next morning found Walter in an even deeper state of confusion. Nina had returned that night, _several hours later_ , in a surprisingly chipper mood. Per usual, she refused to tell him where she had been choosing instead to engage in several rounds of mind-blowing sex with him. Maybe she was just putting up a good front for him or maybe she had something up her sleeve. Either way Walter had not been this annoyed with Nina since the one time he had found out she was having an affair with his married physics professor. He almost yearned for the uncomplicated pain of yesterday's hangover.

***

They arrived at the police station. Nina had mentioned something about needing to clear a few details with local law enforcement before heading back to the courthouse. For some reason, she had also brought along William's newly developed photos. Walter had no clue how a few pictures of the three of them playing on the beach would help their case but he knew better than to ask.

Walter trailed after Nina as they entered the building. With her usual air of confidence Nina strode over to the sheriff's desk.

“Excuse me sir, my name is Nina Sharp. I understand you and your men apprehended two of my friends on the beach the other night. I hoped we could briefly discuss the matter in private.”

The sheriff, a fat bull-nosed man with the beard of a mountain goat, gave Nina an appreciative onceover before responding with: “I don't see what there is to discuss, little lady. We caught those boys red-handed, it's pretty cut and dry. Unless....” He inched closer leering at Nina, “you have something else you would like to bring to the table.”

“Oh, I don't,” Nina retorted coolly, “but I do believe Danielle Mulligan might have a few things to say about the matter. Daniel, isn't it?”

Both Sheriff Daniel and Walter stared at Nina in mild disbelief.

“As I said earlier,” Nina continued, “we might want to talk about this alone.”

The sheriff gestured towards one of the side offices with an air of annoyance.

“I'm coming too!” Walter hurried after them. Whatever Nina had planned, there was no way he was leaving her alone with this dirty old bastard.

Once they were seated and the door locked, Nina pulled two of Belly's photos out of their envelope and laid them out on the table. They were both products of Belly's experimentation with a night-vision lens. Nina moved her finger over one of the pictures pointing away from the smiling faces of Walter and Nina towards two shadowy figures at the edge of the photograph. Looking closer Walter realized it was a couple engaged in some sort of sexual shenanigans. A similar image had been captured on the second photo.

“Danielle was more than happy to identify herself and you as the people in this picture in exchange for some arrangements on my part. Having sex with a fifteen-year-old girl, my-my. I don't think this will help your chances for re-election. Is that a wedding ring I spy on your finger, sheriff?”

Daniel snorted. “Trust me when I tell you that there's no one in this town that will take Danielle Mulligan's word over mine. And those pictures hardly count as any sort of evidence. Do you really think you can blackmail me with this scanty piece of shit?”

“Why no, actually,” Nina's smile resembled that of a snake getting ready for its next meal, “but I think the fact that half of this town is involved in an illegal meth business might persuade you to change your mind.”

She pulled a tape recorder out of her purse and placed it on the table beside the photographs.

“This is one of several copies I made of Danielle's sworn testimony. She was more than happy to relay this information along with several key pieces of evidence in exchange for the money and means to get out of town. Once you've released William and dismissed the charges as a simple misunderstanding, I'll be more than happy to mail you the other copies. If not, well, I don't suppose you've heard of my father, Benjamin Sharp. He lives in Chicago but his reach extends far. All I have to do is make one phone call and he'll report my findings to the Massachusetts attorney general. Now, are you willing to make a deal or not, sheriff?”

Both parties glared at each other for several minutes in mutual animosity. Daniel was the first to break the silence throwing his hands up in defeat.

“You are one smooth bitch. Is there anything else I can get you while you're holding the entire town's future by the balls?”

“Why, yes,” Nina replied sweetly, “I would like a refund on my bail money.”

***

Once all three of them were safely outside of the station, Walter pulled Nina into his arms silently rebuking himself for ever doubting her. Then he let go of her to let William have his turn.

Instead of hugging her Belly took Nina's hand pressing a brief kiss to her knuckles.

“I can't begin to express my gratitude, Nina, but at least you've given me years to make it up to you.”

Even through the haze of his excitement, Walter was keen enough to notice William was looking at Nina as if seeing her for the first time.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> betaed by Vlada-vvv

**Crossing the Line**

**Chapter 6**

  
  


2010

“Asteroid, can you bring me the file on accelerated cellular mitosis? It should be in my office under “Green Hornet”… or maybe it's just “mitosis.”

Astrid stripped off her goggles and threw her gloves in the waste disposal station.

“Don't worry Walter, I'll find it for you.”

As much as she hated going through Dr. Bishop's disorganized file system, it couldn't be any worse than looking at his latest specimen.

The file Walter was looking for was not under either of the folder he had mentioned. Having finished combing the desk drawers Astrid turned her attention to the top cabinet on the right where she knew Walter kept a huge stack of old research papers. She opened the cabinet door and, sure enough, a stack of untidy papers rose almost to the cabinet ceiling. Sighing Astrid pulled up a stool and grabbed the papers on top.

A bevy of photographs fell out of the documents Astrid had in her hand nearly causing her to lose her grip and fall off the stool.

Silently cursing her clumsiness Astrid bent down to retrieve the fallen pictures. They were old pictures of a younger Walter, William Bell and a red-haired woman standing on a beach somewhere.

“Astrich, have you seen my pistachio pudding? I think I... Oh!”

Walter scurried over to where his assistant was gathering up the old photographs and bent down on the floor beside her.

“I had forgotten these were still here. Would you believe these pictures once got me of prison?”

Astrid was not listening her attention had been caught by a picture of Walter and the woman in an intimate embrace. Studying it closely recognition dawned on her.

“Walter, this is Nina Sharp… How...?”

“Oh,” Walter replied, “Nina and I used to date in college. Believe it or not, there was a time I lived for the very sight of her.”

Walter's face clouded in a mixture of despair and regret.

Astrid reached up to pat Walter's shoulder soothingly. The thought of Walter and Nina together made her head throb but it had been a different time.

“What happened, Walter?”

Walter's face darkened in anger and he all but spat out his next words.

“Belly. Belly happened.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> betaed by vlada-vvv

**Crossing the Line**

**Chapter 7**

  
  


1967

“Goddammit, Nina! What do I have to do to get you to fucking move?”

Nina grinned staring down at the naked man below her. They were in her bedroom for a change, she was straddled on top of Walter who lay flat on his back, his cock buried deep inside her.

“Now where's the fun in that, hmm? I thought we could both use an exercise in self-control.”

“What do you mean “we”? Like you've ever had any problems in that area!”

Nina reached down and brushed a lock of curly brown hair out of her lover's eyes. Part of her would never understand what she saw in this Walter, this man who had lasted longer than any of the others. Although he had slimmed down and lost much of his baby fat since their first meeting, Walter would never be what anyone called attractive. His intellect was the real appeal heightened even more by a sense of self-confidence she had instilled in him years ago. A sense of self-worth that was rapidly turning to ego, Nina thought sourly. The true reason behind her attraction to Walter Bishop was far simpler than anyone had guessed. He was hers, simply hers, in a way no one else had ever been.

Sensing her partner's patience was at an end Nina began to move her hips in slow, circular motions, teasing at the release Walter so desperately wanted. Then, unable to resist one final tease, she pulled herself away from Walter to flop over on her back. She giggled at the stream of obscenities from his mouth and spread her legs indicating it was his turn. Walter eagerly thrust into her finishing much earlier than usual to Nina's disappointment. Not that it was not fun but it was far from the highs she had achieved with him in the past. She would have to rethink her strategy next time she wanted to... experiment.

Reaching into her dresser drawer to get the required ingredients for her favorite post-coital activity Nina silently cursed when she realized her stash was empty.

“Don't worry Nina, there's still some in my room. I'll go get it.”

Nina smiled and lay back against the sheets watching Walter walk stark naked toward his room and enjoying the view. He certainly was not lacking in the rear end department.

Walter returned and dropped a small white rectangular box on her lap. Nina already had the bowl out, scarcely paying attention as she reached inside for the weed. Instead of marijuana her hands made contact with a small round metal object. She was holding a diamond ring. She looked over in bewilderment to find Walter bending on one knee by the side of the bed.

“Walter, what in the world....”

“It's my grandmother's ring, Nina. I know it's not much, but it will have to do until I can get us a better one. Nina, these past few years with you have been the most incredible of my... my life.” Walter was almost literally gasping for breath, his forehead beaded with sweat. “I would be honored if you would do me the pleasure of being my wife.”

Nina had to cup her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Walter's proposal sounded like a script straight out of one of those crummy Jane Austen novels her aunt had given her as a girl.

“But Walter,” she said deciding a serious tone would be more effective, “you're going to Oxford in the fall and my father has already set me up for law school at Northwestern in the fall. Even if I wanted to marry you, this couldn't possibly work out.”

Walter deftly ignored the first part of her last sentence choosing to focus on the second.

“Oh, come on, Nina, I know you! Since when have you ever let anyone tell you what to do? You hate law, you've told me so yourself. Who cares about what your father wants, we can travel the world together!”

Nina rose from the bed and reached for the pile of discarded clothes on the far side of the room.

“Walter, I think there's been a misunderstanding about the nature of our relationship,” she said as she slipped into her panties. “I adore you, you're one of the best friends I've ever had but any sort of romantic relationship, let alone marriage, is simply out of the question.”

“But, Nina, I'm in love with you!”

Nina turned away suddenly overcome by a wash of feelings she did not have a name for. She finished dressing and left the room without a word.

Only when she was out of the house with her back to the rear wall did Nina finally give herself the chance to breathe. What the hell had Walter been thinking?

“You look like you could use a cigarette,” said a familiar voice behind her. Nina turned around to see the tall slim figure of William Bell, proffered cigarette in hand.

“Thank you,” she eagerly took it and allowed William to light her up. Quitting would have to wait another day.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes ingesting death into their lungs.

“Did you know that your skirt is on backwards?”

Nina looked down to see that her hasty escape from Walter had not been without consequences.

“I told him not to do it,” William continued, “but he's a hard man to persuade when he's got his mind set on something. In many ways, Walter is a rather simple creature. He wants the same things most human males want: a wife, stability, family.”

“And you William, what do you want?”

“I have no time for such trivialities; I'm out to change the world.”

Nina stared at William curiously. He might be Walter's best friend but they were as different as night and day. William ruled with his mind while Walter followed his heart. In many ways Bell was just like her, cool and logical. She shared a connection with him that was different than anything she had ever experienced with another human being and the few times William had shared her bed had been truly memorable.

“It does occur to me that for my plans to become reality I'm going to need help. Did you know that Princeton has an excellent law school?

Nina responded by pulling William into a passionate kiss. Again, she felt that nameless nagging feeling in her stomach. Releasing William she lightly ran a finger across the side of his face.

“Thank you, William. I appreciate the offer but my plans are all set. Besides, you know I can't stand New Jersey.”

Neither of them saw Walter watching them from the back door window.

 


End file.
